


Tomando de la Mano al Enemigo

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: En realidad, Harry era el que sostenía la mano de Malfoy, lo cual era bastante perturbador.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: sabershadowkat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tomando de la Mano al Enemigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Holding Hands With The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423181) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



El Gran Salón era un mar de bultos púrpuras bajo un techo encantado de estrellas. Harry Potter yacía en su saco de dormir al lado de su mejor amigo, Ron, junto con el resto de la escuela. Sirius Black había irrumpido en Hogwarts y despedazado el retrato de la Dama Gorda en un intento de entrar en la Torre Gryffindor. Por razones de seguridad, el director Dumbledore reunió a los estudiantes en el Gran Salón para pasar la noche, mientras los demás profesores buscaban a Black en el colegio.

Lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes no sabían era que estaban a salvo. Black solo iba tras Harry.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana cuando Harry se durmió, aún preocupado por el asunto de Black. A pesar del encantamiento de amortiguación, el suelo estaba duro bajo el saco de dormir. Un profesor entraba para controlar a los estudiantes cada hora y los fantasmas de la escuela flotaban como guardianes en el pasillo.

Harry soñó con una enorme criatura negra parecida a un perro que estaba de pie sobre su saco de dormir, con la saliva goteando de una boca espumosa y maloliente. El miedo se apoderó de Harry, impidiéndole sacar la varita escondida bajo su almohada. La criatura bajó la cabeza, con ojos brillantes mirando a Harry como si fuera una comida sabrosa. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron de par en par y...

Harry se despertó abruptamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho y agarró la mano que estaba debajo de la suya. Podía oír al director y a Percy, susurrando a los estudiantes despiertos, que se durmieran. La pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba por las ventanas. Harry podía ver el cabello de Ron que sobresalía de la parte superior del saco de dormir a su lado.

Le llevó un momento a la mente de Harry, que estaba dormida, darse cuenta de que no era la mano de Ron la que sostenía. Volvió la cabeza, rascándose la nariz contra la almohada, y se concentró miopemente en la persona que dormía al otro lado de él.

Harry dejó de respirar por el shock. Reconocería ese borrón rubio-blanco en cualquier parte. Era Draco Malfoy.

Y Harry estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, pero la vista no cambió. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de Malfoy. Malfoy estaba acostado de costado, de cara a Harry, dormido. Su mano descansaba en un suave puño en el pequeño espacio entre ellas. La mano de Harry estaba enroscada sobre la de Malfoy, sus dedos eran oscuros comparados con la pálida piel de Malfoy.

Acostado boca abajo, su cabeza se volvió hacia Malfoy, continuó mirando sus manos juntas mientras su mente giraba. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy junto a Harry? La última vez que Harry se enteró, Malfoy estaba al otro lado del Gran Salón escondido entre los dos montículos gigantes y púrpuras de Crabbe y Goyle. Levantó la cabeza y miró en esa dirección, pero no vio ninguna imagen borrosa de los Slytherin, aunque el mover a Malfoy junto a Harry no era una broma del tipo de los Slytherin. Tal vez habían sido Fred y George.

Hundiéndose en la almohada, Harry miró a Malfoy. Estaban tan cerca que Harry podía ver los rasgos de Malfoy, relajados por el sueño. El cabello de Malfoy seguía perfectamente peinado y engominado; Harry -tratando de contener la risa- no pudo evitar preguntarse si el cabello de Malfoy estaba realmente pintado al cráneo y si después del baño, con su cabeza calva, se paraba frente al espejo para pintar las hebras plateadas. Tendría que probar un aguamenti en Malfoy para comprobarlo, o tal vez empujarlo al lago.

Malfoy se movió mientras dormía, acurrucándose más en su almohada. Una mueca de desprecio cruzó brevemente sus labios antes de desaparecer. Sus dedos se doblaron bajo el control de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba cogido de la mano de Malfoy, lo cual era bastante perturbador. Empezó a apartar su mano, cuando escuchó los pasos de Percy por su cabeza. Rápidamente frenó sus movimientos y cerró los ojos, pues no quería llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Malfoy. Percy lo pasaría por alto mientras fingiera estar dormido.

Percy se detuvo y habló en tono bajo con un fantasma. Harry podía sentirlo parado justo encima de la almohada de Harry. Harry se concentró en respirar lenta y uniformemente, escuchando la conversación extremadamente aburrida. A veces, Percy podía ser peor que el profesor Binns.

Harry no sabía cuándo se había vuelto a dormir, pero cuando despertó, seguía sosteniendo la mano de Malfoy, y este lo miraba directamente.

Los ojos grises se enfocaron en Harry. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pues Harry de alguna manera se había acercado a Malfoy mientras dormía. Sus sacos de dormir se tocaban y la cabeza de Harry estaba en el borde de su almohada. Podía sentir la respiración de Malfoy en el dorso de su mano. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo minuto.

Luego, Malfoy giró su mano debajo de la de Harry y entrelazó sus dedos.

Harry miró fijamente las manos antes de que su mirada confusa volviera a Malfoy. Pero Malfoy había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para alejarse. Harry había sostenido la mano de Malfoy y ahora era Malfoy el que sostenía la suya.

Los pensamientos de Harry giraron. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Malfoy les había entrelazado los dedos? ¿Por qué no había liberado su mano?

El cuestionamiento de Harry fue interrumpido y cerró los ojos. La profesora McGonagall y el director habían entrado en el Gran Salón. Hablaban en voz baja, mientras pasaban junto a los estudiantes que aún dormían.

—Sir Cadogan se instala en el marco de la Dama Gorda, haciendo un escándalo cada vez que alguien se acerca. Albus, ¿por qué lo seleccionaste de todos los retratos para vigilar la Torre Gryffindor?

—Precisamente porque hará bastante ruido cuando alguien se acerque. Aunque dudo que eso impida que Sirius Black entre en Gryffindor, si así lo desea.

—Pero hemos buscado en toda la escuela. ¿Crees que Black sigue aquí?

—Me temo, Minerva, que Black seguirá merodeando por Hogwarts hasta que logre lo que se ha propuesto.

Las voces de McGonagall y Dumbledore se desvanecieron al alejarse. Harry yacía allí, el miedo le recorría la columna vertebral otra vez. Era posible que Black siguiera en el castillo.

Malfoy apretó la mano de Harry, cómo si leyera sus pensamientos. La lógica le dijo a Harry que se alejara, pero en cambio se aferró con más fuerza. Harry tenía miedo y se llevaría la sensación de seguridad a donde pudiera conseguirla y se preocuparía de las consecuencias más tarde.

* * *

Percy despertó a los estudiantes en el Gran Salón de manera brusca, cuando llegó la hora de levantarse. Harry sintió que Malfoy les desenredaba las manos y se escabullía sin decir una palabra. La conversación giró en torno a Black y nadie mencionó que Malfoy había estado durmiendo junto a Harry. Los gemelos miraron a Harry con malicia durante toda la mañana, diciéndole sin palabras que la culpa era de ellos.

La oscura e intimidante mirada de Harry a cambio los mantuvo callados.

La ansiedad persiguió los pasos de Harry ese día y el siguiente, y para cuando llegó la clase de pociones ya se estaba aferrando a su cordura con sus uñas mordidas. Ron y Hermione no ayudaban, hablando de todas las posibles formas en que Black podía llegar a Harry.

—Sólo queremos que estés preparado para cualquier cosa, Harry. —dijo Hermione, mientras se deslizaban en sus asientos.

—Si fuera yo el objetivo de Black, me rodearía de Aurores —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí sin protección?

Harry miró fijamente a Ron.

—Te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?

Ron tragó saliva. Hermione resopló.

—Si no nos vas a tomar en serio, es obvio que crees que no necesitas nuestra ayuda. Cambiarás de opinión una vez que estés muerto.

—Entonces puedes decir: "Te lo dije". —refunfuñó Harry. El profesor Snape entró en el aula, interrumpiendo la conversación. Malfoy se acercó desde donde había estado charlando con sus amigos y se sentó al lado de Harry. El vendaje blanco y el cabestrillo en su brazo significaban que todavía estaba recuperándose de su accidente con el Hipogrifo, sin importar que ya debería haber sanado hace tiempo.

—Abran sus libros en la página 402 —entonó el profesor Snape—. Hoy, aprenderemos sobre la poción Mata Lobos. Potter, tome notas por Malfoy.

—Y escribe bien esta vez —le dijo Malfoy a Harry—. No pude entender ni una sola palabra de lo que escribiste en la última clase. Tu caligrafía es atroz.

—Si no te gusta, toma tus propias malditas notas. —siseó Harry en voz baja. Se limpió la tinta de su mano izquierda en su túnica y apoyó su mano en su muslo.

—Potter, deje de hablar. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor —dijo Snape—. Matalobos. ¿Quién puede decirme para qué se usa? ¿Alguien?

La mano de Hermione se disparó, como de costumbre, y Ron se movió incómodo en su asiento, como de costumbre. Harry trató de no saltar cuando sintió una mano cerca de la suya, debajo de la mesa.

Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy. Malfoy miraba al frente con atención, actuando como si no acabara de tomar la mano de Harry.

Harry abrió la boca para interrogar a Malfoy, lo pensó mejor y volvió a tomar notas. El hecho de que Malfoy no se burlara ni tratara de llamar la atención, a pesar de que podía salirse con la suya humillando a Harry al decir que Harry trataba de tomarle la mano, hizo que Harry se preguntara qué diablos estaba pasando, especialmente cuando Harry, de hecho, enroscó sus dedos alrededor de los de Draco.

Sin embargo, la clase de pociones no era el lugar adecuado para discutir sobre ello, así que Harry escuchó la conferencia de Snape, escribió notas bien escritas y fingió que no estaba cogiendo de la mano a su enemigo bajo la mesa.

Harry también fingió que no le gustaba.

* * *

**_fin_ **

* * *


End file.
